


Meet Me Halfway

by CrabOfDoom



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fingering, Intersex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Size Difference, Veer from Canon, World of Ruin, cum licking, handjob, hooboy, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabOfDoom/pseuds/CrabOfDoom
Summary: The heart wants what it wants. The libido usually agrees.





	Meet Me Halfway

**Author's Note:**

> For FFXVNSFWWeek on tumblr, Day 5: Getting Creative

Ravus didn't like the nights of a new moon. It was one of the first things that he made certain to mention to the lover he'd counted as lost, when fate had reunited them within the Meldacio outpost. A new moon had passed only two or three nights before, then. It was fresh in Ravus' mind, and Safay thought that he understood.

Luna was a traditional family name in House Fleuret, after all. Not every woman of Ravus' bloodline was christened with it, but a good many had been. Lunafreya was only the most recent of them. It made sense that the lack of a moon in the sky would only remind Ravus of the loss of his sister. It made sense that Ravus' expression would look so unsettled, so apprehensive, when he'd said that he didn't like the nights of a new moon, and Safay thought that he understood.

When the next new moon came, Safay learned that no, he did not, in fact, understand.

As the moon waned to a sliver in the sky, Ravus grew anxious about returning to Zoldara Henge. Being home in the manor helped to calm the unintended king's nerves, but not by much. He'd tried to act more soothed than he was, but his tension was a hard thing to hide from someone who knew him so well.

It had been concerning, but not suspicious, until Ravus seemed to vanish, just before sunset. None of the manor's servants had seen him leave, nor knew where he went. He didn't carry a phone when he was in the manor; there was no way to just ask Ravus, himself. Amid his growing worry, Safay's attention caught on a note tucked into the frame of a portrait. It was signed by the Gentiana woman that Ravus had mentioned, but that Safay had never seen. The message was brief, but sufficient.

_He's gone to the woods._

Ravus spoke often to his lover about his cherished forests and meadows that surrounded Fenestala Manor. It wasn't difficult for Safay to find a fresh path through the tall meadow grasses, and follow it into the trees. The moonless night was at its blackest, but Safay's feline eyes could see well enough. On the bank of a wide stream, a pale leather rucksack had been left behind. A look inside revealed simple linen trousers and shirt, a pair of field shoes. They belonged to Ravus. Next to the pack, was a large woven blanket, neatly folded and rolled. This might've been a base, of sorts, but it was no campsite. Why in the world would Ravus need a change of clothes?

A deep roar sounded from within forest, startled Safay out of his thoughts, and brought him back upright on his feet. The sound had to have come from something much larger than himself. Safay summoned his sword from a red glow of mist, and waited at a tense ready as he tried to pinpoint the exact direction that it was coming from. That quickly became needless, as something that was indeed big enough to be making such noises came bounding out of the opposite bank's treeline on two legs, and straight at him.

It was clearly daemonic. Easily more than nine feet tall. Haphazardly half-covered in what looked like black tree bark, with a metallic purple sheen. Most of it seemed to cover the daemon's left arm in... thick... armor...?

" _Ravus?!_ " Safay yelled out in shock.

The monstrosity had cleared the stream and had to lower to all-fours to skid to a stop, before it barreled over the intruder who spoke its name. Safay winced to brace for the impact, released his sword to avoid any accidental harm, but the bodyslam never came. There were instead hot, loud breaths blowing against his face. He looked up before himself to find two eyes that shone in the low light like jet-black glass, wide and staring back, and an intimately familiar face, so much larger than it should have been, half-framed by more of the organic plating and one massive, gnarled curve of a horn.

Ravus looked just as surprised as his mate. At least, for the split second before the daemon loosed another earth-shaking roar in the soldier's face.

The first pang of concern crossed Safay's mind, that Ravus might not be able to control whatever the hell was happening to him. There was no way on Eos that Safay was going to harm him, but if Safay were the one to end up hurt, Ravus' guilt could well be neverending. Neither of them needed that. The soldier might have no more than an instant to decide what to--

The heavily armored left hand balled into a fist, and slammed to the ground with a long-traveling echo.

"YOU?!" the daemon bellowed, and then swung out his right arm to point back towards the manor. " _STAY!_ "

Concern for his own safety immediately fled Safay's mind. Ravus was in there, alright. How much control he had might still remain to be seen, but he appeared to have enough. Safay folded his arms.

"Is this a recurring thing?" he demanded to know.

"WHAT?"

"Were you expecting to just keep disappearing on me once a month? That I'd never notice and ask where you go?"

"YE," Ravus answered, as though he still considered that a sound plan. It seemed he realized, from Safay's leveled eyes and lone raised brow, that he might not have thought matters through well enough. The daemon sat back on his rump and let his legs stretch forward, to either side of the soldier. Ravus ran his right hand over the hair that hadn't been cover by the half mask of plating.

Safay cautiously stepped closer to his inordinately gigantic lover. Ravus might have some or most of the control over himself in this form, but it didn't seem wise to rush or startle him, even if he _weren't_ able to stand three feet above the soldier.

"Does this reverse?" Safay asked gently. "Has this happened before?"

Ravus sighed, a guttural, animal-like sound, and nodded, without looking up at him.

"MOON'S LIGHT WILL FIX IT," the king spoke slowly, in hope to make his words clearer though the strains and ravages that the growth inflicted on his voice, "SUNLIGHT WOULD, BUT NOT ENOUGH NOW."

"Ravus, what  _is_  it?"

"MAGITEK. STARSCOURGE. NOT ENOUGH LIGHT TO KEEP BALANCE."

"Does it hurt?"

"CHANGES DO. NOW? NAY. JUST... STRANGE."

Safay's heart ached for him, to see him so distressed, to realize how anxious Ravus must've been to have his newly-recovered partner find out about his bizarre curse, and perhaps leave him out of fear or disgust. Safay reached out to touch the metallic plating on the back of Ravus' hand.

Ravus yanked his limb away, with another, lesser roar of warning.

"You know daemon magic doesn't hurt me," Safay said.

"EVIL," Ravus pronounced, and held his forearm up for display, before he looked away from Safay's gaze. "...UGLY."

"But  _you're_  neither, Ravus," Safay told him. "Even if it didn't go away, even if you stayed this big, I still love you."

A snort of breath from the daemon rustled Safay's long, loose bangs.

"SOME HUSBAND, LIKE THIS," Ravus mumbled, although it still tremored lightly through the ground.

"Yeah," Safay agreed, in a tone suspiciously curious enough to turn Ravus' attention back to him. The king found his partner looking down, and followed Safay's gaze. No doubt, the soldier had noticed that Ravus, having known his transformation was coming, hadn't brought spare clothes, but had taken off those he'd been wearing.

"FILTHY," Ravus chided, with a rumbling chuckle.

"Dirty as the day we met," Safay smiled. "Well, the first day we talked to each other, and ended up fucking on a beach before you knew what my name was."

The daemon smiled, in spite of himself. Movement caught his attention, and Ravus watched as Safay took his shirt by its bottom hem, and wrested it off, over his head.

"WHAT...?" Ravus posed, as an open-ended question.

Safay tilted his head and smiled back at him. The soldier stepped on the toes of his boots to pull his legs free of their above-knee shafts. His hips shimmied out of his pants, and Safay gave them an unconcerned kick towards the rucksack. Nude before his lover, Safay touched his hands to Ravus' stomach, and silently ordered the king onto his back with a push.

Ravus didn't budge.

"NO."

"Why not?"

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Yes. We still have a year's lost time to make up, right? And I want you Ravus. So, why not?"

"... TOO BIG."

"Oh-ho, I can take that, Your Majesty."

" _NO._ "

"Ravus--"

"NO POTIONS. AND... YOU'D BE SPOILED. FOR NORMAL ME."

One hand on his hip, Safay pouted, and ran a hand back through his bangs to think. Ravus did have a valid point, but Safay wasn't going to be denied. They should have been in Ravus' bed at that moment, drifting to sleep together in a warm, cozy afterglow. This wasn't Ravus' fault, but it wasn't the soldier's, either; there was no reason they should suffer, just because of an inconvenient size difference. A simple enough solution came to Safay quickly.

"What if I promise it'll be safe?" he bargained.

"...STUBBORN."

"Mm-hmm. So...?"

The daemon snarled under his breath, but did lean back to brace himself up on his elbows.

Safay softly bit his lower lip in anticipation, and reached to take his lover's cock into his hand. Er, _both_ of his hands. Okay, wow. Astrals above, it was as thick as Safay's calf, and it wasn't entirely hard yet. Ravus _definitely_ had a valid point, that this was not going to work through normal means. But, no matter.

The soldier braced his shins against the strong muscles of Ravus' inner thighs. His hands at once firmly stroked the thick but supple foreskin on the shaft's far side, and held Ravus' cock firmly against the skin of Safay's belly. Safay rocked his hips; the short, dark silver kinks of his pubic hair brushed against Ravus' sensitive foreskin, and his cock's thick undervein slid back and forth between the wet lips of Safay's labia.

Ravus would have been impressed, if he weren't more focused on the strange thrill of feeling pleasure in his enlarged form. He wanted to fall to his back and give in to this creature who was willing to make love--and well--to a monster, but the sheer uniqueness of the encounter kept him unable to look away.

The not-so-dry humping of the daemon's cock was drawing out hot, heavy breaths from his soldier. Precum beaded on the head. Safay pushed Ravus' cock against the king's stomach and continued riding it from the outside, as Safay's fingers scooped up the thick pearl of liquid. It held the same faint violet glow as the daemon's glossy black eyes. Safay moaned as he sucked a pair of his fingers clean, then rubbed the rest over the taut, round muscles of his chest. The claws of Ravus' armored left hand clenched and dug deep furrows into the earth, in arousal.

Warm, heavy balls were tightening up to the shaft, between Safay's thighs. The soldier stroked his hands faster along Ravus' shaft, and lengthened his rocking of his crotch against the underside of its base. Ravus let his lover work, and soon clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. Sticky ropes of cum, as black as the daemon's eyes, spit out over Ravus' stomach. Safay smeared his hand through the nearest drops, and licked his palm in full view of his panting king of monsters. Despite the Starscourge's color, the semen's taste was the same as it had been, just a day before.

Ravus forced his breathing to stay slow and deep, as he waited for his ecstasy to clear enough to allow him to think again. A worry in the back of his mind had been that indulging in primal lust in this form might allow his very literal inner daemon to take over. What he felt, instead, in the calm of his orgasm, was that he strangely felt _more_ human, more himself, than he had before it. Such pleasure was, after all, a wonderfully stark reminder of one's humanity.

Safay gave a content hum as he again sucked his fingers clean of Ravus' fluids, and reclaimed his lover's attention. The soldier's nipples were hard and pert; much more gently, but he still ground his labia against Ravus' spent cock. He hadn't finished, himself. It was Ravus' turn to be inspired in how to handle such a situation.

He wouldn't be met with protest, he knew, and sat up. Ravus picked up Safay with ease, massive hands carefully around his lover's ribcage, and lay Safay on his back, on a smooth patch of the stream's bank. He motioned for Safay to pull his hair up and away from his body.

Ravus held the plated palm of his left hand down against Safay's chest, just above touching the soldier's skin. Two claws sank into the ground, at either side of Safay's neck. The daemon looked down to his own stomach, and dragged the flesh middle finger of his right hand, side to side, through the largest splash of his cum. Without delay, Ravus sent the slicked finger into Safay's wet pussy. Safay threw his head back with a loud, throaty moan, as Ravus' finger slid inside of him, until the ridges of Ravus' fingerprint could lightly brush against his cervix.

Safay's hand grasped and pulled ineffectually at Ravus' claw, but then, he had no desire to escape; it was only in want for a grip to keep himself still. A losing battle, the soldier soon found. Ravus slowly pulled his finger halfway out of his much smaller partner, and twisted it back and forth along the way. With no body between his legs, no testicles to be careful around, Safay's legs kicked wildly from the unfathomable stimulations. Ravus smiled with his own satisfaction, to still give Safay what he'd wanted. Clearly, just between the two of them on this moonless night, there was more than one way to fuck a giant.

The soldier's breaths turned deep and ragged, overwhelmed in lust. Looking up didn't help him to calm, in the least. Beyond the shining black bark of the claw that pinned him to the earth, was the dark smile of solid black-violet eyes, and the half-mask crowned in a twisted daemonic horn. It should have been a sight of horror, but half of that face and all of the mind and soul within that huge body was Ravus. There was nothing to fear but dying from more bliss than Safay's body was built to handle.

Ravus had taken to thrusting the first two knuckles into Safay more rapidly, and rational thought was a distant memory. Safay wrapped his arms around Ravus' claw, and licked absently at the smooth, warm talon to his right. His heels had to be a mess from scraping against the soft soil beneath him. His lungs burned from his heavy breathing. At last, his own body had mercy on him, and Safay orgasmed with quiet, shuddering gasps and trembling thighs. He couldn't be certain that he'd felt himself squirt as he came, but Ravus' pleased chuckle was confirmation enough.

The heavy claw released him, and Safay wasn't aware of anything but the burning in his lungs being replaced by a raw coldness as he finally began to calm down. The next he knew, he was being lifted and turned over. Safay padded his hands around for a guess at where he'd been placed this time. His left hand brushed against a nipple, and Safay turned his head to face the flesh of the right side of Ravus' chest. The daemon reclined against the sturdy roots of a Tenebraean elm, with his lover lounging atop of him. Well, 'lounging' was being generous, if Safay were to be honest. He attempted to hold his arms around Ravus' chest, but their size difference left him looking more like an exhausted squirrel, sprawled on a tree branch.

Softness and warmth soon covered Safay's back and legs. Ravus had brought the blanket to warm himself after he'd regained his normal size, but the soldier was in need of it first.

Ravus allowed his eyes to grow heavy, in the pitch of the darkest night. Nothing that could harm them was going to come near. The Starscourge's damned never seemed to attack their own.

"There is nothing else in this world like you, Ravus," Safay mumbled, one cheek mashed against the softness of his pectoral. An instant later, the soldier was lost to a deep sleep.

" _Love you_ ," Ravus managed to whisper in his own voice, before the king followed his most loyal subject.

\---------------


End file.
